The 30th floor
by LovingTheSilence33196
Summary: Dirkjake


**Okay. Here you go.**

The sun was high over head, casting a beautiful light over the park Jake was walking through. He had his hands comfortably tucked into the front pockets of his black cargo shorts, his right hand cupping his cell phone and some loose change he was too lazy to organize into his wallet.

Jake saw it from across the street, Dirk's apartment building, and when he craned his neck enough he managed to make out Dirk's lit bedroom window. He looked both ways before crossing the street in a quick jog, almost a run, then skidded to a slow walk as he continued to enjoy the sun rays.

"Mmmmm, Magnificent day."

He was hit with the strange scent of lavender, maybe because back on the island he lived on only a month ago there were no lavender flowers so the experience was new. He waved at the woman behind the desk, who knew already who he came to see, as he did this routine almost every other day, then hurried into the elevator behind a tall man with huge side burns. The taller man looked at Jake, grimaced, then looked away.

"Uhm, hello sir Ampora." Jake greeted kindly from behind. Mr. Ampora ignored him through out the entire elavator ride to the 13th floor, not that Jake even said a thing after his failed attempt of greeting an elder. The doors opened on the thirteenth floor and Mr. Ampora walked out. Jake kept his posture as the doors closed, then sighed in relief as they shut and Mr. Ampora was no longer in sight.

There was a loud beep, surely compound triple as it repeated, _one two three one two three one two three._ Jake slid out his right hand from his pocket, in which doing so granted him his phone in hand. He opened the inbox and read the message he had just received from his dearest pal _Dirk Strider_.

_"Jake, when will you be arriving?"_ Jake looked up at the area just above the elevator doors. "_On the 27th floor as of now, don't worry Strider, I'll be there soon." _Jake replied with a smile over his lips. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and waited the ride out until he reached the very last floor of the building, _the 30th floor_.

It's said that the most bizarre things happen on that floor. Caliborn Umbra and his twin sister woke up one day with lettuce green skin. They were rushed to the hospital but the moment they reached it their skin went back to normal. Another story was that a girl who had just moved in to the apartment with her mom one day suffered an accident. An eight ball blew up in her face. Either for the superstitious powers everyone believed was there or because of her interests in explosives.

The doors opened and Jake stepped off the elevator. He shuddered, it was awfully cold on the 30th floor, though it was probably because it was so high. He flipped the collar of his forest green button up shirt up as the chilly breeze tickled the tiny hairs on his neck and made those stand on end. He shuddered again then walked over to room _2409._

_Knock knock kno~_

The door opened immediately, almost as if the blond had been standing beside it waiting all this time. However, this blond had no blond hair sticking out from under his grey hood to his zip up jacket. The only blond Jake could see was Dirks' eyebrows and those sideburns in which, day by day, Jake came a bit closer to accepting.

"Come in and sit that ass down. You and I have to speak of something important, and soon," Dirk moved to the side, letting Jake in, "To postpone it would be the death of me." Dirk finished as he shut the door. Jake sat down on the black couch in front of the balcony that gave a fascinating view of the entire city just below.

"Jake. We have a problem." Dirk announced. Jake looked up at him as he sat down beside him.

"Yes? That is?" Jake asked calmly. He crossed a leg over the other and leaned back into the couch. Now that he thought of it, it seemed that Dirk had..._whiskers_ protruding from his fair pale skin.

"You know the rumor of _The __30th floor _right?" Dirk paused momentarily, but not to wait a respond, he quickly picked up, "I think, I have fallen victim to it's curse."

"Pfffftttahahaha. Strider, _you_ of all people saying those words!?" Jake grew seriously when Dirks' shocked look turned into a firm glare.

"I'm being serious Jake. Look." Dirk said, then reached up and grabbed the hood of his jacket, he hesitated, then pulled it down off of his golden cat ears.

Jake nodded, "Nice, got yourself a little head band there. What'd you use? Latex and wire to make those tiny whiskers?"

Dirk huffed.

"Jake. I thought it would be cool to be a neko, but I wake up this morning and it's not so cool all of a sudden." Dirk complained, too far into his thoughts as he rambled on to be bothered by the slight tugging on his ears that Jake was making. "I don't know Jake. I made pancakes and ended up catching a seagull and...eating it."

"Strider, did you tie the head band down? Or well, where is the head band?" Jake said ignoring Dirk's confessions.

"_Jake._ I have a barbed penis for crying out loud. I AM A FUCKING CAT AND I DO NOT LIKE IT AS MUCH AS I THOUGHT I WOULD."

Jake leaned back and stared at Dirk, mouth opened a bit and eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Well I'll say. You're looking quite furry there Dirk." Jake said patting Dirk's thigh.

Dirk whimpered and pushed Jake's hand away. "I can never walk in public again Jake. Or well I can but I'll have to be disguised like this all the time." Jake cuffed his chin.

"We'll think of something." Jake said then patted Dirk's shoulder. Dirk hung his head and his golden ears twitched a bit, his matching golden tail danced behind him on the seat, then he looked up at Jake with a smile.

"Alright. Hopefully we can fix this."


End file.
